


Let Me Kiss You

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Yunho makes it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu's heart is broken, but Yunho is there for him.--The LJ formatting on this was all wonky, so sorry if it looks weird.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Kudos: 2





	Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Junsu fumbled with the key pad. He miss-keyed the entry code. And then again.

“Who’s there?” Changmin voice asked through the speaker.

“It’s Junsu.”

“Junsu hyung!” Changmin said in delight, and he opened the door. His welcoming smile fell at the look on Junsu’s face. He pulled Junsu into the hall and hugged him. “Junsu hyung, what’s the matter?”

Junsu shook his head. He peeled himself away. “Is Yunho hyung here?”

“He’s in his room.”

“Are you hungry, hyung? I can make you some tea.”

“Oh, um, no thanks, Minnie-ah. I just … I’m going to go lie down for awhile.”

Changmin frowned after him but let him go. He went back to his studies.

Junsu plodded down the hall, hand on the wall to keep steady. It felt like someone had wrenched his heart out and twisted it until it was nothing but an angry red pile of pulp. But it still had to beat, and pain twisted around his body with every beat. He hadn’t cried in front of Changmin, but now the tears fell unrestrained.

Yunho’s door was unlocked, and Junsu stumbled in, letting the door carry his weight and slam against the wall.

Yunho sat up quickly. “Junsu, what’s wrong? I thought you were with YongMi?”

The first step past the door and Junsu’s knee buckled. The room swam, everything blurry. A deep voice filled the room. Warm arms lifted him, supported him to the bed, and he lay down, curled up, with that warmth next to him, face buried against skin, protected, held, needed.

He cried for long minutes. When his tears settled down, he pulled away from Yunho and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

“She decided it was too hard to date me,” he whispered.

Yunho frowned and bit his lip. “Sorry, Su.”

Junsu shrugged. “It’s the truth though. I can’t take care of her.”

“You’ll find someone, Su.”

“Finding someone isn’t hard, hyung. You know that.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Yunho pulled him close again and kissed his forehead. “You should sleep.”

Junsu leaned into the touch of lips. “Probably won’t tonight.”

“Do you want to sleep here?”

Junsu smiled. “That’s kind of obvious.”

Yunho laughed. “You should soak in a bath, drink some tea, and try to relax.”

“This is better,” Junsu said and snuggled closer, mouth closing around a patch of skin on Yunho’s collarbone.

“Su?” Yunho’s voice shook. His body stiffened.

“Please, Yunnie. I need you tonight.”

Yunho didn’t protest as Junsu moved his mouth up his neck, down his shoulder, across his chest. He inhaled sharply when Junsu’s tongue lapped at his nipple. And then bit and chewed and licked and sucked. He left red circles and purple teeth marks all along his chest.

As an after thought, Junsu muttered, “We don’t have a photoshoot tomorrow, do we?”

Yunho’s laughter was more of an exhale of air. “No.”

Junsu grunted with pleasure and continued his torture of Yunho skin. Down his perfect abs, to the top of his sleep pants. Over the sleep pants, biting at hips and thighs.

Yunho jerked his hips up with a desperate plea.

Junsu held his hips to the bed and then closed his mouth over Yunho’s cloth covered erection. After a few minutes, and Yunho’s pants were soaked with spit and precome, he tried to push them down. Junsu held his hands.

“Please, Su, I want to feel your mouth on me.”

Junsu moaned, but didn’t relent. He cupped Yunho’s balls in one hand, twisting and playing until Yunho’s moans were almost too loud.

“Quiet, hyung,” Junsu whispered.

They met each other’s hungry gaze. Yunho's chest rose in heavy pants. He nodded and bit his lip. Junsu’s hand searched the loose cloth, under Yunho’s sac. Yunho arched up and bent his knees, giving Junsu better access. Fingers pressed against his ass. Fingers quested the crack, and he pressed, lightly, against Yunho’s hole, and concentrated on mouthing his erection again.

“Oh, fuck,” Yunho said. Junsu waited for the signs. Yunho almost bit through his lower lip. The small shivers turned to constant quivering. And as soon as Yunho’s dick twitched and jerked, Junsu pulled away.

Yunho groaned in despair.

Junsu hooked his fingers around the top of his sleep pants and, oh so slowly, tugged down. His mouth followed the path of the pants all the way down to Yunho’s calves. Junsu pushed Yunho’s knees back up and buried his face between Yunho’s cheeks, licking where his finger had been touching.

Yunho couldn’t hold back the loud cry as he tugged on Junsu’s hair.

Junsu laughed, vibrations echoing through Yunho’s body.

He pressed his tongue in, and around, back in. He slid in a single finger. Yunho pulled a pillow over his face to stifle the moans. Junsu slowly finger fucked him, added another finger when Yunho’s body relaxed. Well, relaxed as much as it could with one of your best friends’ fingers up your ass.

This was where Junsu usually deep throated him, made Yunho come down his throat with two fingers inside of him.

But Junsu wanted more. He needed more tonight.

With fingers still moving, Junsu kissed and licked back up Yunho’s body. His skin tasted salty with sweat and Junsu blew a cool breath over Yunho’s abused nipples.

Barely a whisper, Junsu asked, “Can I fuck you?”

Yunho’s eyes flew open, breath gasping in the quiet.

“Don’t you want to feel me?” Junsu said with a thrust of his hips against Yunho’s bare thigh. “Replace my fingers with my cock? God, you want it, huh? You’ve been dying to beg me for it before, but you didn’t want to ruin whatever the fuck this is. Well, you won’t. Do you want me or not?”

Yunho swallowed, eyes closing as his body moved in time to the fingers still slowly stretching him open.

Finally he said, “You have too many clothes on.”

Junsu grinned. “Take them off me.”

Yunho gasped. Fingers immediately started unbuttoning his shirt. Junsu smirked, added a third finger inside Yunho.

Yunho stilled and his body shook. “Please stop, Su. You’ll make me come.”

Junsu stopped, fingers buried deep.

Yunho unbuckled his pants next and with a bit of help Junsu kicked off his trousers and boxers. This time when their skin hit, they both groaned. They’d never been naked together. Just one or the other, depending on what they needed, but most of the time it was Yunho.

“Go get some lube,” Junsu whispered.

Yunho swallowed and moved, whimpering when Junsu’s fingers slid out of him. Junsu couldn’t breathe as he watched Yunho walk across the room, legs unsteady, cock hard, body shimmering with sweat. Junsu slipped his shirt off and lay on his back. He stroked his cock.

Yunho froze and watched him, licking his lips.

“I can’t fuck you over there, hyung,” Junsu said with a smirk.

Yunho shivered and came back to the bed, aligning their bodies. They both moaned when their erections slid together.

“Let me kiss you, Su? Please.”

Junsu bit his lip and looked away. They had never, ever kissed. It was a taboo, a thing that only couples should do. The rest, well, the rest was just a way to relieve stress. To get out of the world and forget about everything except pleasure.

“Maybe next time,” Junsu muttered, not daring enough to take that step.

Yunho bit his lip, hurt slicing through his eyes before he could hide it. Junsu’s heart ached. He wrapped arms around him and said, “That scares me. Kissing makes this real.”

“And it isn’t already? I can feel you and touch you and … it is real, Junsu. You’re not dreaming.”

“I know, but it’s—”

“Don’t explain. I understand.”

They continued their slow frotting, and then Junsu grabbed his ass, fingers reaching for Yunho’s hole. “Wasn’t I going to fuck you?”

Yunho shivered. “Yes,” he breathed.

Junsu rolled them over, kissing Yunho’s neck and chest again. He covered his fingers in lube and pushed all three into Yunho’s slightly loosened hole. Yunho arched up and keened.

“Sh,” Junsu admonished.

“Sorry. Can’t help it.”

“I love that you can’t help it. If we were alone, I’d make you scream.”

“Oh, god,” Yunho said, again covering his face with a pillow.

Junsu pulled his fingers away. He lubed up his cock and then grabbed another pillow.

“Up,” he said and slid the pillow under Yunho’s hips. Hands at Yunho’s knees, Junsu spread him open. He touched the tip of dick to Yunho’s hole and they both shuddered. Carefully, Junsu pressed in. Yunho hissed, eyes shut, head back. Junsu, despite the ache in his groin, and shaking of his body, went slow. He watched, as with each swirl and thrust, more of him disappeared into Yunho’s body.

“Are you okay?” he whispered.

Yunho nodded. “Fantastic.”

“Yes, you are,” Junsu said and buried himself the rest of the way in Yunho’s body.

Yunho cried out.

And despite how loud it was, Junsu smiled. “You’re welcome,” he said, and started moving, fighting his own need to pound the fuck out of Yunho and the tightening, clenching, too much feeling of Yunho’s body not wanting him to leave. He adjusted the angle, Yunho’s knees, locking at his elbows.

A series of curses that rarely fell from the leader’s mouth filled the room.

Watching Yunho fall apart beneath him was going on the top of Junsu’s ‘things I want to see again and again list’. His body squirmed, hands gripped the bed spread, and then Junsu’s arms, and then his own thighs, leaving half moons from his fingernails.

Junsu’s breath caught. He wanted to feel that in his back.

He fell over Yunho, landing with forearms on either side of Yunho’s head. The angle changed again, and Yunho cried out his name.

Junsu silenced him the only way he could think of.

He kissed him.

Yunho whimpered, arms and legs wrapping around Junsu’s body.

Junsu slid his tongue along Yunho’s lips, and then into his mouth in the same cadence that he fucked him.

Yunho moaned into the kiss, and just what Junsu wanted, dug his fingernails into Junsu’s back. Junsu groaned and arched into them, speeding up, hitting harder as the nails dug deeper, and Yunho’s moans could no longer be muffled by kisses. The pinpricks of pain shot straight to his dick and Junsu felt his orgasm building. He’d have to cease all movements to stop it, and even then it was only a chance that he wouldn’t come immediately after pulling away. Not an option. He reached a hand between their bodies and grabbed Yunho’s dick.

“Come, you bastard,” Junsu said, “because I’m about to and damn it, you better go first. I want to fill your body up.”

Yunho hissed and canted his hips, meeting each down stroke with his own, slapping their bodies together. Any chance of them not being heard was gone as Yunho cried out or cursed or moaned with every thrust, louder as the dick in Junsu’s hand grew harder and fuller. With a final cry of Junsu’s name, Yunho came, splattering both of their bodies.

Junsu continued to stroke him, if only because his body clenched more tightly around him and his moans turned to mewls of torture, touching his sensitive dick.

Junsu kissed him again, stealing his breath and shortening his own. The budding orgasm was there, at the edge, just waiting for something to push it over. He kept moving, desperately trying to control his speed. He let Yunho stop his hand, tug on his wrist. He went to put it back by his head, but Yunho held tight, and then broke away from his lips. He shoved Junsu’s come covered fingers into his mouth, moaning in pleasure as he licked them clean.

Junsu moaned with him and leaned down to help, tongue curling around his fingers and into Yunho’s mouth. The taste of Yunho finally hurled him into oblivion. He threw his head back, eyes shut, body still moving as Yunho clenched around him, pulling his orgasm closer and closer, With a cry of Yunho’s name, Junsu shattered and fell, coming hard into Yunho’s eager body.

Junsu fell onto Yunho, body dead, but lips and tongue still finding his mouth for a needy kiss. Yunho’s hand traced soothing circles on his back. Their breathing steadied, and finally Junsu had enough energy to roll off him. They both shivered as he slipped out of Yunho’s body.

Junsu didn’t look at him, unsure of how to handle this. Normally, after getting or giving a blow job, Junsu went back to bed. On nights where there was no sex, Junsu stayed here.

Yunho solved the problem for him. “Will you stay? Please.”

Junsu took a deep breath. Fuck, he’d already kissed him. Staying wouldn’t make it any less uncomfortable tomorrow. And Junsu heard the strain in Yunho’s voice.

“Why haven’t you asked me to stay before?” Junsu said.

Yunho shrugged. “I didn’t want to impose.”

“But if you needed me, well, you’re here for me. I can be here for you by staying.”

“I’d like that.”

Yunho curled into him, face pressed against Junsu’s neck. One leg tossed over his thighs. Warm liquid dripped onto his leg.

“You should go shower,” Junsu said.

“Maybe later. I like feeling it.”

Junsu shook his head. “It’s your bed, not mine.”

Yunho laughed.

Junsu held him and thought about YongMi. They’d only been officially together for two months. Not nearly long enough to have the world fall apart like it had. Junsu figured that it was just because it was another one. Another heart shattered and how many more were there going to be. When would he be able to curl up like this with a girl, naked and relaxing after amazing sex? God, and it was amazing. Would any woman he ever met be willing to try to emulate what he had with Yunho?

After a long silence, Junsu tilted Yunho’s head up and kissed his questioning frown.

“You spoil me,” Junsu said.

“You deserve it,” he replied.

“Do you ever wish that you were normal?”

“Normal?”

“Yeah. Not a star, not always so busy. I don’t want to appear ungrateful, but sometimes I wish it would all go away.”

“Yes, but—”

“I know, hyung. Sacrifices must be made and honestly, Dong Bang Shin Ki is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I sometimes wonder what life would have been like had I not debuted.”

“I think we all wonder that,” Yunho replied, “but I don’t like what I see. Working hard for nothing. Being disbanded, not being with you or the other members. I know this is about YoungMi, and honestly, I’d rather have problems finding and keeping girls than not being with you. We’re so young still, Su. If one of us were to find a girl to marry, while we’d all be extremely happy, what would happen to Dong Bang Shin Ki, huh?”

“I know, hyung. I’m sorry. I don’t want it to sound like I don’t want to be here.”

“You’ve just suffered a heartbreak. It’s understandable to think these things right now.”

“You’re too understanding. Do you ever wish Jaejoong was a girl?”

Yunho snorted in disbelief.

Junsu pushed up to look at him. “Jaejoong hyung knows you best. He understands you, and you two love each other. He’s like your perfect complement.”

“That’s it. I’m going to go get some medicine for you to sleep, because now, you’re just talking nonsense.”

Junsu sighed. “You know what I mean.”

“You think I can have talks like this with Jaejoong? He’s never honest like you are, Su. He buries everything until I get so frustrated with him that I want to pull his hair out. And instead, I come and talk to you.” Yunho smiled. “And if you think that I would let him finger fuck me into insanity while thrusting down his throat, then you’re believing the YunJae hype just a bit too much.”

Junsu smiled and went back to cuddling against Yunho’s warm skin. “So I’m not going to have to face a jealous Jaejoong in the morning?”

Yunho laughed. “God, no. You are going to have to face a very smug Changmin though.”

“Why?”

“Oh, he’s just been on my case about being totally in love with you for months.”

Junsu froze, eyes wide. Did he just say love?

“Of course, I love you, Su. Girlfriends will come and go, but just remember that I’ll always be here for you whenever you need me.”

“I hope I always need you,” Junsu said and kissed him softly.

“Me, too.”


End file.
